Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{32}+\sqrt{50}+\sqrt{2}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{32}+\sqrt{50}+\sqrt{2}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{2}$ $= 4\sqrt{2}+5\sqrt{2}+\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 5 + 1 )\sqrt{2} = 10\sqrt{2}$